Mind Reading, Love and Memories
by Adiver
Summary: major Jibbs and Tiva. A bit of McAbby. Tony and Ziva's relationship resolves itself but Jenny and Gibbs' relationship gets worse and worse. Will the team be able to sort it out?
1. Bored

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Storm, Edward, Jake (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

* * *

Tony was slumped at his desk. He was bored and so was everyone else – there was no denying it. Even Ducky had nothing to do! He just sat in autopsy drinking scotch and talking. Palmer spent time with Lee and Gibbs drank coffee and spent time with Jenny. Tony was at a loss at what to do.

Ziva was reading again. She was reading a book called Rebecca and was about a quarter of a way through. Tony sighed. Rebecca was the most boring book ever! He had read it in freshman English and had a million pop quizzes on it! Well, he hadn't read it – a friend had and Tony had used his revision notes. He flicked a piece of paper at Mcgee.

"Thanks Tony!" said Mcgee. Over the days his desk had been covered in little pieces of paper and his bin was now over flowing with them. It had become so bad the cleaning crew were starting to refuse cleaning the bullpen.

"My pleasure Mcgoo." Tony replied.

Mcgee straightened out the ball of paper.

"Tony," he said hesitantly, "This is a voucher for fake Dior lingerie!"

"Oops!" said Tony. He lunged to snatch it but Mcgee held it up in the air.

"Should I tell the Trading standards office?" Mcgee smirked evilly, glad he was getting back at Tony after hours of paper slinging.

"What about?" asked Ziva. She had been absorbed in her book and had not heard the conversation.

"Tony has been buying fake Dior lingerie!" crowed Mcgee happily.

"The Dior lingerie you bought me were fakes!" snarled Ziva. She had put down her book and was playing with her knife. Tony gulped. Somehow she looked even more sinister and sexy. Tony tried to clear his head of those thoughts. He needed to make up an escape plan fast if he wanted to get out of the bullpen alive. Luckily (and unfortunately) Gibbs stormed into the bullpen and slapped him on the head.

"What was that for boss?" exclaimed Tony.

"Buying Ziva fake underwear."

"Actually it was lingerie – a bra and thong boss." Said Tony in a flash of idiotic defence. Gibbs glared at him. Before he could slap Tony again his cell rang.

"Gibbs." He said and listened for a minute before hanging up. "Grab your gear!" he told the team. They grabbed their stuff and went to the elevator. Jenny stopped Gibbs before he could join them.

"What was the head slap for?" she asked inquisitively.

"Dinozzo bought Ziva fake Dior lingerie." Jenny looked confused for a minute before Gibbs added, "Bra and thong."

"Oh," said Jenny, "Rule number twelve." Gibbs nodded and Jenny told him with an evil smirk, "Well you can screw rule number twelve tonight. My office six o'clock or else." Gibbs sighed before eventually agreeing and joining his team in the elevator.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter was short please review!**


	2. The Body

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

2.

The team arrived at the crime scene half an hour later. It was meant to take an hour to get there but for some idiotic reason Tony let Ziva drive. He probably wanted her to forgive him. It kind of worked. They were now speaking to each other. Gibbs stalked into the abandoned car park with Tony following close behind. Ziva and Mcgee were getting the kit out of the back. It was a chilly morning so, as usual, Gibbs had his cup of coffee firmly grasped in his hand. The body of a man of about thirty was lying in the middle of the tarmac. He had been shot in the head and in the chest.

Gibbs sighed before shouting to Tony, "Where the hell is Ducky?"

"There is no need to shout Jethro!" exclaimed Ducky as he walked into the centre of the car park. "Someone got us lost again." He said glaring at Mr Palmer.

"You were the one who had the map!" said Palmer as he followed Ducky.

"You were the one driving!" retorted Ducky. "Now let's see what we have here."

In the background you could hear Mcgee laughing. Gibbs turned around and struggled to hide a smirk. Ziva looked like a snow ball because she was wearing so many clothes. Tony took one look at her and started taking dozens of pictures and making snide comments.

"Hey, Ziva can I borrow a scarf?"

"Go get stuffed Tony because it is so cold. It must be in minus numbers!" she replied acidly.

"Actually Ziva it's ten degrees." Said Mcgee as he looked up from his iPhone.

"You." Said Gibbs pointing at Ziva, "Go get changed into a sensible amount of clothes and everyone start processing this crime scene!"

Gibbs knelt down towards Ducky as his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID before walking a bit and answering.

"Jen?" he asked unable to cover his surprise.

"Just calling to remind you Jethro. Six o'clock or else." Jenny smirked, unable to hide the smugness in her voice.

"Yes Jen." Said Gibbs, "I won't forget."

"You had better not." Replied Jenny before hanging up.

Gibbs rejoined Ducky and asked, "What we got Duck?"

"Well," said Ducky, "He died at approximately 1600 yesterday from gunshots to the head and chest. I can not yet tell you which shot he died from. That is all I presume you want to know."

"Who we looking for Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Possibly a woman. Men prefer hands on killing." Said Ducky.

"Thanks Duck." Said Gibbs. He walked towards the car but turned as he heard "MR PALMER CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT." He heard Ziva and Tony chortle and couldn't hide a grin himself as he sauntered towards his car.

A while later Gibbs arrived down at the lab with Abby's midday catpow. He could hear Evanescence blaring through the corridor to Abby's lab as he opened the elevator doors. He stepped through the door and was surprised as he stepped on sugar crystals. Abby whirled around in her chair to face him.

"Yes!" she squealed, "It worked!"

"Ummm…." Said Gibbs staring down at the sugar on the floor.

"You know you always sneak up on me," said Abby, "Well, this will warn me when you are coming!"

"Do you have something?" asked Gibbs as he tried to scrape the sugar off the bottom of his shoe and hold his coffee at the same time

"No." said Abby, "But I must have something because you are down here."

Abby looked around her lab curiously as Gibbs silently cursed the sugar on his shoe. Suddenly Abby's computer beeped.

"Ah ha!" Said Abby and slammed into her chair sideways and started typing. "It's a match for the bullets we found!" They both stared at the screen as the name of the gun and a picture of it flashed up on Abby's plasma. Abby gulped and turned down her music. Gibbs' face was stone cold.

"He was shot with a 'Kate.'" snarled Gibbs before storming angrily back to the bullpen.

Tony, Mcgee and Ziva were lounging around in the bullpen, not particularly doing anything but definitely not working. Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Tony took evasive action and decided that as the senior agent he should be spokes person for the team.

"Boss, what's up?" Asked Tony.

"The gun the guy was killed with is nicknamed a 'Kate'" snarled Gibbs.

"Oh." Said Tony. He was shocked but not that shocked. It was a coincidence, right?

"Does Abby know who he is yet?" asked Mcgee.

Gibbs was about to answer but before he could his cell ran again.

"Gibbs." He said sullenly into his cell. He listened for a minute before running into Abby's lab. As usual the music hit him as he stepped out of the lift.

"ABBS!" He yelled. "TURN DOWN THE MUSIC," Abby obediently turned down the My Chemical Romance CD which had been playing.

"Found your guy!" said Abby excitedly. "James Mcleod." His driver's license flashed up on the plasma. It was definitely the same guy but he had shorter hair. "It was hard to match him but I did-"

Abby was interrupted by Gibbs. "Don't need to know Abby." Gibbs went back to the bullpen. Abby was left staring at the screen before she reached up to her CD player and turned her music up. She grabbed her catpow and took one long slurp before cracking her knuckles and settling down at her computer.

"You're going down Mcgee!" She muttered as she typed away at her keyboard. She wouldn't admit it but maybe she did like Mcgee.


	3. Paris

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

3.

The day passed slowly. It seemed to take forever to track down James' next of kin. Eventually they tracked down his mother but it was so late that they decided to visit in the morning. Ziva and Tony had left on time. They had agreed to go to the bar together. Mcgee had gone down to the lab and ten minutes later he and Abby had left together. This worried Gibbs a bit but he soon realised they were good together and tried to push Rule Number Twelve to the back of his head. At five to six he slowly walked up the stairs to Jenny's office. Cynthia was not at her desk so Gibbs knocked and went straight in. Jenny was at her desk packing some documents into a black leather brief case. She smiled when she saw him.

"You made it!" she said slightly surprised.

"Would I ever make you wait?" Said Gibbs.

"Yes." Said Jenny, scowling as she remembered Paris.

"Why do you think that?" countered Gibbs as he stepped closer to her. Jenny could smell him and it reminded her of the first time they had met.

"You made we wait in Paris." Said Jenny but all the harshness had slipped from her voice and she sounded weak.

Gibbs chose to ignore her and asked her, "Good day?"

"No." said Jenny, sighing as she remembered a tedious, boring day in MTAC arguing with the head of the FBI. "Stupid FBI."

"They are stupid." Said Gibbs, "Just don't tell Fornell I said that."

Jenny smiled and slipped a hand round his waist and glanced up at him.

"Where do you want to go eat?" she said smiling flirtatiously. "No Chinese take-out!"

Gibbs sighed, "That was my first option."

"Sandwich?" said Jenny, "I know a good sandwich bar."

"Good idea." Said Gibbs. "When do you want to eat?"

"Later." Said Jenny, "I have some documents to sign."

"Working, Working, always working Jen." Said Gibbs, smiling at some fond memories of her. He swung her round and lowered her onto the couch.

"Jethro!" Protested Jenny but leaned in to kiss him anyway. She felt his hands snake around her waist. She wriggled trying to break free but eventually gave up. She undid his top button. He returned the favour but undid all the buttons, revealing her pink lace bra. He looked at it.

"Snazzy colour." He said, "I thought you didn't like pink."

"Run out of bras. I'm behind on my laundry. Anyway, I don't expect most guys to be looking at what colour my bra is!" He kissed her again and it reminded her of the first time they had kissed outside of the cake shop in Paris. She undid more of his shirt buttons and felt him shift his weight so he was more on top of her. He slid his jaw down her neck. She didn't move because she was afraid of spoiling the moment. She wrapped her arms round his waist. She felt him move his hands up and down her stomach. For some reason it gave her goose bumps.

She remembered Paris and sentences and images flashed through her head. Images of them together. The image of her by his side in hospital when he was in a coma. What he said when he saw her, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." And "So we're picking up where we left off." And "This isn't Paris, Jen." It took him so long to get over Shannon. Would it take him that long to get over her when she was gone? She knew she was dying but couldn't tell him.

She let herself relax and the kissing intensified. It was just getting good when the door opened.

"Crap."

**Sorry about the short chapters. Please review! I'm not putting on the next chapter until I get reviews. Sorry I'm getting desperate for reviews!**


	4. Secret's Out

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

4.

"Crap." Said Gibbs. The person at the door was Cynthia. She stared in shock and blushed before looking down at her clipboard. Gibbs was still on top of Jenny and she had her top open. He was dead. Jenny shoved him off quickly and he fell onto the floor. They quickly jumped up, Jenny buttoning up her shirt as she stood up. She straightened out her skirt. Gibbs quickly did up the buttons on his shirt and tried to wipe the lipstick off his face.

"It isn't what it looks like!" said Jenny. Cynthia frowned at her feeble excuse but couldn't argue with the director.

"Yeh." She said slowly. Gibbs quickly stumbled out of the office. Jenny was a deep red shade. "I need your signature." Mumbled Cynthia.

* * *

Gibbs turned on the light in the basement. He looked over his boat. It had become his life building boats. Though, for some reason, he had never finished one.

He thought about what had happened in the office. He had enjoyed it so much. Images and phrases from their time in Paris had flashed through his head – kissing outside the cake shop, dancing on the Eiffel Tower and laughing together in lovely restaurants. Now it seemed that he was going to throw everything away. Cynthia was definitely going to tell Tony, Mcgee, Ziva and all the others. Even Ducky would find out. He and Jenny would never be able to have any secrets.

What would Tony say when he so wanted to be with Ziva and his boss had banned him. Then his boss was caught making out with one of his colleagues – well, his boss. This fiasco had become a disaster. He knew he should have come public about her ages ago. She was almost as perfect as Shannon and Kelly. Their relationship would not end like any of his ex – wives' relationships. It was like they were soul mates but now they were broken. Gibbs swore and threw a spanner across his basement. He and Jen were perfect together and now they had to break up. It was for the best. Wasn't it?

* * *

Gibbs woke up beside his boat. He looked around, confused and suddenly remembered what had happened the day before and that night. He looked at his watch. It was already seven o'clock. He must have fallen asleep thinking about Jen, he figured. He shoved on a clean set of clothes and ran out the front door.

As always he stopped to get himself a coffee. It was a cold morning, again, and he needed coffee to keep him warm, help him get awake and take his mind off what was going to happen when he saw the team.

* * *

Gibbs was late, Thought Tony impatiently. Gibbs was never late. Tony tried to muster over these thought as he saw Cynthia come into the bullpen. She was pretty, he thought. Well, to him anything female was pretty, though he did prefer Ziva. She put her hands on his desk and told him there was something he needed to know. Tony smiled. Another woman wanting to confess her love for him, he thought. He was normally wrong. In this case he was very wrong.

Ziva and Mcgee came into the bullpen holding cups of steaming coffee and laughing. They saw Cynthia and Tony and wondered what was wrong.

"I need to tell you too." Cynthia said.

Ziva and Mcgee looked confused, "Tell what?" they asked.

"Well," said Cynthia. She was uncomfortable telling people what had happened and didn't want to be a tell tale but she thought it was for the best.

"I went away for a while to get some documents for Jenny to sign. When I came back I walked in without knocking, like normal. I looked up from my clipboard and saw Special Agent Gibbs on top of the Director on the sofa. They were kissing and they were half naked." Cynthia frowned at the memory. Jenny and Gibbs had looked so happy. Was she spoiling their love by telling Ziva, Tony and Mcgee?

Tony choked, "OUR boss!" he exclaimed.

"Gibbs wouldn't!" said Mcgee disbelievingly.

Ziva was in a state of utter shock. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. "But…" she said desperately.

Tony was shocked to see Ziva in such a state. "What is up Ziva?" he asked, concerned.

"Rule Number Twelve." She said as she looked up, puzzled. "And you know I saved Jenny's life once. She told me her true love after that because we promised to have no secrets from each other. Her description fixes Gibbs and this proves it!"

Tony looked into Ziva's eyes. "He wouldn't let us be together." Said Tony, "But he is making out with his boss!" Tony and Ziva held each others hands and shared a moment while Tim came up with another problem.

"Who is going to tell Abby?" he asked.

"You." Grinned Tony evilly. He anticipated Abby's reaction.

Mcgee stepped out of the elevator. He walked slowly, trying to delay time and Abby's reaction. It didn't work well. A minute later he arrived at the door of Abby's lab.

"Abby," he said after walking past the sugar that lay on the floor. "Tony says I have to tell you something." He finished uncertainly.

"What, Mcgeester!?" asked Abby. She was hyper already. That was a bad sign, thought Mcgee.

"Cynthia caught Jenny and Gibbs together in the Director's office." Said Mcgee quietly, hoping that Abby would not explode.

"So." Said Abby as she looked at him with a dead panned expression.

"Yeah." Said Mcgee realising the significance had not his home. He would give her a minute, he thought.

"Gibbs is allowed in the Director's office. Isn't he?" laughed Abby. She thought Mcgee was acting seriously weird.

"They were making out!" said Mcgee.

"WHAT!?" screamed Abby. Mcgee took it as a queue to leave. As he stepped into the lift he could hear Abby yelling.

"I'LL BREAK HER FACE IF HE BREAKS HIS HEART!" and, "HE CAN'T DO THIS!"

Back at the bullpen Gibbs finally arrived. He wasn't surprised when nobody spoke to him. The gossip must have done its rounds. He ran straight up the stairs to Jenny's office. He walked through the door without knocking.

"Jen-" He started but got no further. Jenny stood up and gave him a quick kiss.

"What the heck are we going to do?" she asked him. There were tears in her eyes and you could see she had not slept that night. She perched on the edge of her desk. Gibbs sat beside her and put his arm around her and squeezed her tight to his chest. Jenny couldn't hold back her tears and started sobbing.

"It was perfect." She cried.

"I know." Growled Gibbs.

"We have to break up." She sobbed.

"It is for the best." Reassured Gibbs. They broke their hug and looked into each other eyes. They could both see that they were uncomfortable with the decision but there was nothing they could do. Or was there?

"I need to go." Said Gibbs.

"Come tonight!" begged Jenny.

"For the last time." Sighed Gibbs before walking out of the room, leaving Jenny sobbing at her desk. Jenny checked to see no one was looking before taking a bottle of pills out of her desk and swallowing some.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen, obviously pissed off.

"Morning, boss." Said Tony frostily before ignoring him.

Gibbs replied before saying. "We need to go visit Alice Mcleod."

An hour later they pulled up at her house.

**Really sorry but the name Storm has changed to Alice. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Zaira Cullen who has helped me lots. Please review! :)**


	5. Busted

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

**Ok, I am getting like no reviews and my friends are laughing at me. What do I have to do for some reviews! I'm begging you (Gets down on hands and knees and begs) Please, Please, Please! If it's crap tell me!**

They pulled up at the drive of Alice Mcleod's house. It was dusty and the flowers looked as if they had been trampled on. Outside was a sign that said 'Come have your fortune told!' Another one stood outside the door and said 'Mind Reader inside!' Tony smirked.

"I wonder if she can call the dead." He said to Ziva.

"Not funny." Snarled Ziva. "The supernatural world is not a funny place, Tony."

Tony ducked into the back of the van. Ziva sighed, relieved that the conversation had ended. Sadly, for her, Mcgee brought up the subject again.

"Actually, Ziva, scientists proved that ghosts don't exist in 2003. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't care what some scientist says," scowled Ziva. She started walking towards the house but suddenly Tony burst out of the van wearing a white sheet and doing a very bad ghost impression. Ziva shrieked and Mcgee almost fell over because he was laughing so much.

"Tony!" yelled Ziva. Tony misjudged his footing and fell as he lunged at Ziva. He fell onto the road and got hopelessly tangled up in the white sheet. Ziva kicked him hard in the side and grabbed her bag out of the van. Mcgee helped Tony up. Gibbs had heard the laughing and jumped out of the cab.

"What is going on?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing boss." Said Tony frostily.

Gibbs sighed. Tony, Mcgee and Ziva had been blanking him all morning. The only thing that kept his hopes up was the prospect of a night with Jenny. The team walked up to the front door. Gibbs rang the doorbell. A couple of seconds later an elderly woman answered it.

"What can I do? I do fortune telling for only five dollars a person!" she said.

Gibbs flipped open his badge. "NCIS," he said in a no nonsense tone. "I'm special Agent Gibbs. This is Special Agents Mcgee, Dinozzo and David." He said pointing at them individually.

"Oh." She said, shocked and opened the door wide. "Come in."

The team walked into the hallway. On the walls were newspaper cut outs. All of them were referring to a man falling to his death and his son saving him. The man was Edward Mcleod. The son was James Mcleod – the guy who was in autopsy. There were literally hundreds of articles but Alice was not in any of them.

Alice showed them into a living room with an oak desk, leather covered seats, candles and incense burning. Abby would have been in heaven. Alice invited them to sit down. Mcgee sneezed.

"Alright Mcprobie?" asked Tony. He was being sarcastic but underneath he did really care for his partner. Not often though.

"Allergies." Sneezed Mcgee. Tony sighed. Gibbs started speaking. Ziva picked up a packet of playing cards.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He started.

"Yes, my idiot son." She said, "I know he is dead and I do not care."

Ziva and Gibbs frowned. Mcgee sneezed. Tony looked puzzled. A mother not caring about her son? Something was wrong, thought the team.

"You were seen at the car park where he was murdered." Said Ziva, laying down a trap.

Alice scowled. "I also know a lot about you Ziva David." She said cunningly, "You are ex-mossad. A deadly assassin. Nothing can get past you. You are cold and merciless. I also know what you did to your brother. Ari Hasswari his name was, right?" Ziva felt her stomach lurch. Tony and Mcgee stared at her shocked. She had killed her brother to protect Gibbs?

"I know about you, Anthony Dinozzo, as well." Sneered Alice, "You lust after anything in a skirt, but you have not told your boss about your feelings for Ziva. You are pissed off with him. You are kind and thoughtful underneath but cool and selective on the outside." Tony felt Gibbs' eyes bore into him. This was not going to end well.

"Timothy Mcgee," addressed Alice. "You care for your sister and the team. You are a new field agent and have just made your first kill. You have feelings for a certain young Goth. You don't know it but she loves you too. You have hid some of your past from the team. You were abused when you were little and still suffer today. You hold onto your love ones and don't like changes." Mcgee gulped. How could she have known about his father? What consequences was he going to have to suffer now?

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Alice leered. "Your past troubles you greatly. Your first wife and daughter who were called Shannon and Kelly are dead. You are now loosing another woman who is called Jenny. You prefer redheads. You build boats in your basement but have never finished one. NCIS is your life and your team is your kids but there is a rebellion on the horizon. What are you going to do?" Gibbs was puzzled. How could this mysterious woman know so much about them? Gibbs was beyond being curious now. He was livid. Before he could smash Alice's skull in she started talking again.

"There is a woman in all of your lives. You miss her. She was dark haired, a brilliant artist, clever and witty. Her name was Kate." Everyone's stomach clenched at the name. Kate had only been dead for a month. She was still in their memories. "I may be weak." Smirked Alice, "But I have a powerful weapon. I can read minds and see the future. This can be better than your guns."

Ziva came out of shock and slammed down into one of the chairs in front of Alice. She carefully laid out a King and a queen from the packet of cards she had been playing with. She put a joker underneath them.

"You and Edward were a perfect husband and wife," she said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper, "You had a son – James. Everything went well until Edward almost fell on some unsafe rocks and plunged hundreds of meters to his death. James saved him. They were both put in the limelight. You were left behind in the shadows."

The smile on Alice's face disappeared when Ziva said this. It was replaced with a horrifying scowl. Ziva continued talking. "Your husband died a couple of months ago." She said as she flicked the King onto the floor.

"You hated him for the publicity he got and you didn't. The next step was to get rid of your son. You murdered him." Said Ziva as she flicked the joker onto the floor. "Sadly, we caught you."

Ziva laid an ace of hearts on the table. "Busted." She said happily.

Alice scowled before finally admitting, "Ok, so what." Tony stood up, read Alice her rights and led her to the van in hand cuffs. Ziva and Mcgee followed him, still ignoring Gibbs.

Gibbs hesitated before following them. He felt a crack appear in his heart. A different crack widened and he found himself thinking about Shannon and Kelly. Boy, did he miss them.

**Please can I have some reviews. Please, pretty please. If you think it's crap tell me! Please, review and make my day!**


	6. A night in

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

**Ok, I am getting like no reviews (Thanks to those who did!) and my friends are laughing at me. What do I have to do for some reviews! I'm begging you (Gets down on hands and knees and begs) Please, Please, Please! If it's crap tell me!**

Gibbs, Tony, Mcgee and Ziva were in the bullpen. For a change everyone was silent. It was too silent. All you could hear was Mcgee tapping on his keyboard. Tony was playing Tetris. Ziva was instant messaging her friend in Israel. Mcgee was hacking into god knows where.

Gibbs stared into space. He was deep in thought. He tried to keep his mind off Shannon and Kelly. He thought about Jen. What where they going to do tonight? He started fantasising but his mind led back to Shannon and Kelly. They were perfect. Shannon was loving and caring. Kelly was the best daughter in the world. He missed them so much. How had he survived without them? Now he was going to loose Jenny. He imagined what life would be without her. It hurt so much just imagining it that he knew he would not be able to stand it in real life. To have to see her everyday looking beautiful in lovely clothes, flawless make up and her beauty. How would he cope?

Upstairs in the office Jenny dragged herself up from the sofa. She had asked Cynthia not to disturb her and then had sat down on her sofa for a good long cry. She knew why Gibbs was doing this but was it for the best? She remembered his face, his smell…… There was hundreds, maybe thousands, of things she loved about him. She had to lose him now. Tonight would be the last night. She felt the darkness closing in. She knew the light would not come again until they were together. Jenny tried to pull herself together. She had a gruelling hour with the head of the FBI in MTAC coming up next. She couldn't arrive with tears streaking down her face. Jenny left to go to the bathroom.

She slipped through the door and began washing her face but jumped when someone came through the door. It was Ziva. Oh crap, thought Jenny. Today was not going well. She looked in Ziva and saw sadness in her. She asked her if she was alright. Yes, Ziva had replied, she was fine. Ziva seemed like a zombie and Jenny could see she was on the verge of tears. Jenny was in a state herself but had to comfort her friend. She pulled her into a hug and Ziva wept into her shoulder. Jenny cried herself. A new NCIS agent walked into the bathroom, saw Jenny and Ziva, and promptly walked out – muttering excuses as she went. The two women cried and cried, but their sorrow still remained and they could not do anything about it.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Jenny.

"You first." Sniffed Ziva.

"No." said Jenny, "You."

"It's just..." started Ziva, "The whole team knows that Ari was my brother. They know that I will kill anyone – even my own brother. Instead of the cool headed Mossad assassin I'm the cold blooded killer! I remember the night so clearly. The gun seemed heavy in my hand and the shot seemed so loud! Then there was Ari, lying in a pool of his own blood. I was positive I did the right thing back then. Now I'm not so sure."

Jenny stared into her face. She had never seen Ziva sad. It seemed the only emotions she had were anger, happiness and tiredness. The world was going topsy turvy. It had seemed that the candle in Ziva's eyes had died. She seemed so flat and sad now.

"What about you?" asked Ziva, her accent slipping.

"Just the fact that I have to break up with Gibbs." Said Jenny. She stared into the distance as tears slipped down her cheek. "We love each other."

Now it was Ziva's turn to comfort Jenny. Before she could Jenny looked at her watch and gasped. "Shit!" She exclaimed. "The head of the FBI is in MTAC. I have to go." She said giving Ziva's shoulder a quick squeeze. Jenny ran out of the bathroom. Ziva stared at the door and realised why she liked Jenny so much. It was the fact that she was always there for you.

* * *

The sun was setting over the harbour. Mcgee stood up, stretched, grabbed his stuff and left without a word. Tony followed suit. Ziva hesitated, looked up the stairs and wondered if Jenny was ok. She decided not to go ask and left. Gibbs watched her disappear through the elevator before running up the stairs to see Jenny.

He walked through the door without knocking, as usual. Jenny as sitting at her desk and smiled when she saw him. Gibbs smiled back and put his arm around her waist as she stood up. They gazed into each others eyes but there was a hint of sadness. So this is what real love is about, Jenny thought.

"Let's go back to you house." Said Gibbs cunningly. Jenny nodded in agreement and they left.

A while latter they arrived at Jenny's house. They ate Chinese (Jenny had given into Gibbs) and listened to old records.

"Let me stay!" begged Gibbs.

"Ok." Sighed Jenny. She really did want him to stay but wouldn't admit it. They walked upstairs to go to bed but Gibbs followed Jenny into her room. Jenny whirled round as soon as they got to her bed. She gave Gibbs a 'yeah right. You are soooooooo not doing this' look. Gibbs smiled, picked her up and threw her on the bed. He kissed her and his hand snaked over her body.

"Jethro." Pleaded Jenny, but it was useless. She let herself relax and kissed him back.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the open curtains.

"Mmm.." said Gibbs. He flicked out his hand and expected it his boat to hit his hand. His hand hit something soft and warm. He opened his eyes now and saw Jenny, sleeping peacefully. He looked down – they were both naked. The nights events came flooding back to him.

"Bollocks."

**Please can I have some reviews. Please, pretty please. If you think its crap tell me!** **Thanks to the people who reviewed last time!**


	7. Rule Number Twelve

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

**Ok, I am getting like no reviews (Thanks to those who did!) and my friends are laughing at me. What do I have to do for some reviews! I'm begging you (Gets down on hands and knees and begs) Please, Please, Please! If it's crap tell me! This chapter is dedicated to ILoveEdwardCullenx who is always there for you with hugs and promises!**

He remembered what had happened. He remembered how Jenny's skin had felt. He remembered how happy she had been. He remembered how it had been like their first night in Paris again. He wished he could go back in time. He and Jen would be together again. They wouldn't have to break up. They could be happy together.

As he moved to get out of the bed Jenny woke up. She looked around, puzzled, and gasped when she saw Gibbs. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Did we…" Jenny trailed off. Yes, nodded Gibbs, we had sex and it was brilliant. Jenny smiled and fell back into bed. Gibbs fell back with her and started kissing her. Jenny stroked his face and stared into his eyes. She loved him and he loved her.

Jenny's phone rang. She grabbed it and flipped it open. She gasped when she heard the voice on the other end. It was Cynthia!

"Sorry, Cynthia, the alarm didn't go off." Jenny mumbled feeble excuses into the phone. "No, I haven't seen Gibbs." She said as she winked at Gibbs who was practically on top of her. She shut the phone and tried to get up. Gibbs wouldn't let her.

"Please, Jethro," begged Jenny, "I have to go."

Gibbs stared at her apprehensively and kissed her.

"JETHRO!" shouted Jenny, "GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Gibbs pouted like a two year old who just had his sweets taken away. Jenny glared at him sternly and he got off. His hand trailed down her back.

"You have to go to work, Jethro." Sighed Jenny.

Gibbs reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Jenny spent ages in the bathroom. When she came out she was surprised to see that he was gone. He had actually paid attention to her for once! She wasn't sure if that was good or bad but she knew what it meant. It meant their relationship was over.

* * *

Tony, Mcgee and Ziva were in the bullpen. They were arguing about what they were going to do about Jenny and Gibbs. Tony wanted them to suffer. Ziva didn't want to hurt Jenny. Mcgee didn't care.

"I just feel so bad." Moaned Ziva as she retold what had happened in the bathroom. "Jenny was so sad and I don't want to hurt her."

"He makes us play by his rules. Then he plays by another set of rules." Said Tony, shaking his head. "He needs to learn that there can only be one set of rules."

"Would you like to go out with anyone in your work?" asked Ziva.

Tony shrugged, "Would you?" he asked.

Ziva put her hand on her hip and pretended to be puzzled for a minute. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Tony was caught out and jolted with surprise. Mcgee made retching noises in the background and called out, "Get a room you two." Tony and Ziva ignored him. They were in a world of their own. Finally Ziva leaned back. Tony smiled at her.

"We need to be together." Said Tony, "And we need to teach Gibbs a lesson."

Ziva and Mcgee froze. Tony felt a hand slap into the back of his head and a hand grab his wrist. He was dragged to the corner under the stairs. He was shoved into the wall and Gibbs leaned over him. Gibbs' eyes were cold chips of blue. Tony was scared of the anger in them but fought back.

"Got a problem boss?" he asked coolly.

Gibbs stared at him. Tony flinched.

"I didn't mean…" Tony trailed off. His voice lost the defiance that it had earlier.

"Why don't you want me happy?" asked Gibbs. His voice was softer than it should be, Tony noted.

"Why don't you want me happy?" Tony shot back.

Gibbs gave him a 'look'. Tony seemed to shrink.

"I want to be happy with Ziva but you banned us." scowled Tony, "Now you are happy with Jenny. You are breaking your own rules."

"I didn't mean to break my own rules." Said Gibbs, "You don't know, but Jenny and I went on a mission in Paris together. We fell in love and I loved her almost as much as I did Shannon. Then, when the mission ended I lost her forever. That is why the rule is there so you don't have to go through the pain of loosing someone when they have to go."

Tony was shocked. He had never really known why rule number twelve was there. It all made sense. Gibbs was protecting them. All his anger disappeared.

"Can I still be with Ziva?" he asked, softly.

Gibbs hesitated before nodding. "You know the pain you will be influencing on yourself when she has to go."

Tony nodded, accepting the burden, before slipping back to the bullpen. He looked over Ziva and thought about what he would so when she was gone. His eyes glazed over slightly but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She sent him a message on MSN. It read:

_Wait tonight when everyone is gone. What did Gibbs want? :)_

Tony was surprised. Ziva was not normally the one to send smiley faces. He sent back:

_I'll tell you later. I will wait! :)_

Ziva smiled. They continued instant messaging each other.

In the corner Mcgee was thinking. He was thinking about his childhood. Until he was about fourteen he had a bad time at home. He remembered his father punching his lights out and his mother at work all the time. He shuddered slightly at the memory.

* * *

Soon it was dark. Mcgee had left at exactly six o'clock. Gibbs had left soon after. It was just Tony and Ziva left.

Ziva got out of her chair and perched on the edge of Tony's desk.

"You want to go out tonight?" she asked.

"Us?" asked Tony, surprised.

"We could go back to my house." She said cunningly.

"Sure." Said Tony. He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice but his eyes lit up.

Half an hour later they arrived at Ziva's house.

**Ok! That's it for this chapter but what is going to happen next? I'm really stuck so I'm going to have a vote. Tell me in your reviews whether Jenny should have a Giblet!**


	8. Together at last

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, Jake (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

**Unfortunately I have been grounded so I am having to write all my fanfics on paper and type them up in my lunch hour as I have no computer or ipod. Sorry the chapters might be short and have a lot of typos. Please review. Tell me what you think!**

**Ok, on the voting front most people want giblets. Please vote in your reviews. Review and make my day! Like Penelope Zaira Cullen I am hopeless at writing sex scenes. Go easy on me please! This chapter is dedicated to Penelope Zaira Cullen (unless she has changed her name) who is the ultimate Tiva fan and wants Cote de Pablo's hair.**

Ziva turned the corner of the stairs leading up to her flat. Tony followed close behind. Ziva dug in her handbag and tried to find her door keys. As she did Tony stroked her hair and brushed his lips against her neck. It had been cold out side so Tony purposely pressed his cold nose against her cheek.

Ziva jumped and shouted, "Tony!"

"The neighbours will hear!" he whispered in her ear.

"I do not give a fluff about what the neighbours think!" she said,

"It's stuff." said Tony. Ziva looked at him curiously. "I do not give stuff about what the neighbours think." explained Tony.

Ziva glared at him and kicked the door open. She walked in and flipped on a light. She continued walking into the kitchen but Tony stayed in the living room. He was shocked as he looked around. He had thought that Ziva would prefer modern furniture and decorations. He thought her living room would have had millions of knives and guns. Instead her living room had bare walls, a sofa, a TV and a table. On the table was a picture of her, her dad and a guy who Tony instantly recognized as Ari. In the picture they were all smiling. Ari and Ziva's dad had their arms around her. They looked like a normal happy family – apart from the vicious looking knife in a sheath in Ziva's belt. Tony smiled. Ziva always had a knife with her. One of her favourite sayings was, 'knifes don't run out of bullets'. He stared at Ziva's happy face and wished he could make it happen.

Ziva walked into the living room after after putting her handbag down in the kitchen. She saw the picture in Tony's hands and her face fell. She muttered something in hebrew and snatched the picture put of his hands. The she slammed it face down onto the table.

"What's up Zi?" asked Tony curiously.

"Nothing." she muttered but her face was painfully sad. Tony pulled her into a hug and she broke down in tears in his arms. "Oh Tony." she sobbed.

"It's ok, Zi." Tony said as he dragged her to the sofa. "You can tell what is up and I will make it better."

Ziva cling to Tony as they sat ont he sofa. She cried into his shirt. She felt his strong arms around her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear. Gradually her sobs subsided and she was able to talk. She leaned back into him as he twiddled her hair between his fingers.

"I just wish I could be with my father. I wish I hadn't killed Ari. I wish I could have found a way to save both him and Gibbs. I remember the night so vividly - the loud gunshot and Ari lying in a pool of his own blood. I trusted him and cared for him and he bertrayed me and his country. I don't know how he did it. I wonder what life would be like now if he was still alive."

"You did the right thing." said Tony.

Ziva dragged her wrists through her eyes and tried to sit up but Tony wouldn't let her. "I had a sister, you know." she smiled, "Tali. She was so sweet. She died in a roadside bombing when she was six. Now my brother is dead."

"What happened to your mum?" asked Tony.

Ziva's expression changed. "Dead." she muttered. Tony realised he was an idiot for mentioning it.

"Sorry." he said.

Ziva rolled her head back and looked at him. "It's ok." she sighed. She placed her hand on his chest and quickly took it away. "I made your shirt all wet!" she smiled.

"I can fix that." smiled Tony and he took his top off. "If I'm topless so are you!" he smirked. Ziva glared at him before taking her top off. He leaned over her and ran his hands over her body. She smiled and kissed him.

Ziva remebered how un-fit he was when she met him. He remebered him saying that he had been working on his 'six-pack - you know abs!' and she had thought that he and Abby had been drinking. Then he had asked her to take a swing at his 'six pack'. She stopped milimeters before his stomach but he was screaming his head off and she hadn't even touched him. He was much fitter now.

Of course they had sex - they had to didn't they? It reminded both of them of the first time they had slept together whilst posing as 'married assasians' undercover.

"Now I know how Gibbs feels." said Tony. Ziva whacked him over the head. "Ouch." he moaned whlst rubbing his head, "I promise I will not plot against him."

"What did he say to you?" asked ZIva as she stroked his chest.

"He explained why rule number twelve was there. He said it was there so you didn't feel the pain when you loose your partener or ou have to split up. He said he had slept with Jenny ages ago in Paris and then had to loose her. He didn't want us going through the pain he had."

Ziva looked up at Tony's face. It seemed that everything had become clear. She m,oved in again and his arms wraped around her.

**Please review! Tell me in your reviews if you want a Giblet. Next chapter will have lots of McAbby!**


	9. Geeks Together

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

**Thanks for all the reviews! The Giblets are coming soon! If you have anything you want me to include pls tell me in your reviews! Thanks for the ones I have had. Sorry about any typos. Also, I've been ungrounded and now have a computer. This chapter is dedicated to GLiSt who would be so proud to see two geeks together.**

A couple of weeks had passed since the team had visited Alice Mcleod's house. Mcgee had been very quite – he spoke to no one anymore. Tony and Ziva's romance was a strong as ever. Gibbs and Jenny's romance had never been weaker.

* * *

Abby walked into the lab. She hated it in the morning. It was always so cold. She was going to have to have a moan to the maintenance department. She put her red and black skull lunchbox into her fridge. She placed her morning caf - pow on the table. As she started to boot up her machines she heard the faint sound of typing.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously as she wandered into the next section of her lab.

"Hi." Replied Mcgee. Abby jumped when she heard him.

"Mcgee!" she said, "Do not sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't." he sighed. "I've been sitting here – you snuck up on me."

"Oh." Said Abby. Then she proceeded to look into his eyes to see if he has been there all night. The purple patches under his eyes told her he had. "Mcgee! You cannot stay here all night."

"I didn't." he said. "I just came in at two this morning."

"You are a bad boy." She said shaking her finger. "Why have you been here all night?"

"Can't sleep." He finally admitted after a long pause.

"Why not Mcgee?" asked Abby perkily.

"Has the gossip about what happened at Alice Mcleod's done its rounds?" he asked.

"Yep." Said Abby.

"Then you know why." Scowled Mcgee.

"Oh, Mcgee. You can tell me what happened. Abby will make it better." She said as she put an arm around his shoulders and slid down into the seat with him.

"My dad was a maniac. He used to get drunk every night. Then he was grumpy in the morning because of his hangover. Then he used to take it out on me and mum. And my brothers and sisters. I was always covered in bruises. I just wished I could run away."

"Oh, Mcgee." Said Abby. She leaned her head into his neck and he leaned on her. She twisted round and stared into his eyes. She knew Mcgee was upset and that this had hurt him lots. "I can make it better." She said, as she turned round and gave him a kiss. Mcgee was shocked. He had a crush on Abby but never knew that she had a crush on him. He wound his arms around her back.

Jenny stood at the doorway and smiled. She was going to ask Abby for some advice but when she saw them together, she figured that she would ask later. She was happy that they were finally together. At least one couple was happy together, thought Jenny. She had some news for Gibbs and wasn't sure how he would take it.

Abby and Mcgee were down in the lab together for what seemed like ages. They talked, laughed, and had fun. They cracked puzzles and hacked into places. Mcgee felt the happiest he had been in ages. They were only interrupted when Tony walked in.

"Ooops." Said Abby.

"Ooops." Said Mcgee.

"Hahahaha." Said Tony, "When did you two decide to fall in love?"

"Tony." Said Abby disapprovingly.

"No, seriously." He replied, "Mcgoo has grown up. You got a little lipstick on your cheek there buddy."

Mcgee quickly wiped his cheek. Tony laughed. Abby scowled. "Go away Tony." She said.

Tony backed out of the lab with his hands up like he was surrendering. "And please don't tell Gibbs." Mcgee shouted after him. Tony ran down the corridor killing himself laughing.

"Two geeks in love." He muttered under his breath as the lift dinged.

* * *

Finally Mcgee had to go back to the bullpen. He didn't want Gibbs to become suspicious. He walked up to the bullpen in a daze. He sat down at his desk and sighed.

"What is up Mcgee?" asked Ziva.

"Kissey, Kissey." Tony chanted in the background.

"Shut up Tony." Scowled Mcgee.

"Shut up Tony!" Agreed Gibbs.

They sat down at their desks and carried on as normal. They filled in paperwork. They filled in more paperwork. Then they filled in more paperwork.

"I hate paperwork." Moaned Ziva.

"Get used to it." Moaned Gibbs as he scratched his head. For some reason he looked older when he had to do paperwork.

* * *

Jenny walked slowly into the lab. She wasn't sure why she was talking to Abby about this but for some reason she really trusted the girl.

"Abby," she began as she walked round Bert (farting hippo).

"Oh, Jenny." Said Abby. She was surprised to see Jenny down in the lab. It was not a place the director of NCIS often went. "Can I do anything for you?"

"I need some advice." Said Jenny. She seemed very hesitant. Abby wondered why.

"Sure." Said Abby happily.

"I have this major bomb which I need to drop on Gibbs. Except I'm not sure when to tell him as we are meant to be not talking to each other."

"Sooooo….." said Abby.

"Do you have any idea when I should tell him?"

"Just get him in your office on 'official' business."

"Good idea Abby! You're a genius."

"I know." She said.

"Thanks!" Jenny said as she ran out of the office.

* * *

Jenny sat on the edge of her desk in her office. In her hand she held a small tube. She fiddled with it. She stared at it and realised how much it meant. What was she going to say to Gibbs?

Gibbs stalked in through the office door. His face was cold. He didn't like being in the same room as Jenny anymore. It reminded him of the good times they had.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut the door." Sighed Jenny.

Gibbs glared at her. Jenny stalked past him and shut the door. "Will you ever learn?" she said.

"What do you want?" he asked as he rolled his eyes.

Jenny passed him the small tube he had seen in her hands. He stared at the seemingly big blue plus sign. He inhaled sharply. Jenny looked up through her long lashes. Their eyes met. They knew what it meant but didn't want to say it out loud. Jenny took the plunge.

"Jethro, I'm pregnant."


	10. Someone else

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake._

Gibbs stared at her, for what seemed like an eternity. Then he looked her in the eye. Jenny couldn't read his expression. He turned and walked quickly from her office. Jenny ran after him.

"Jethro!" she pleaded. He ignored her and walked out of her reception, down the stairs and to his desk.

Jenny turned and saw Cynthia. Cynthia looked up, saw the look on her face and looked down, pretending she had seen nothing. Jenny ran back to her office. She slammed the door and sank down into her sofa for a good cry.

* * *

Downstairs Gibbs sat down at his desk. Tony, Mcgee and Ziva looked at each other anxiously. Gibbs jabbed his fingers at the keys on his keyboard. Giving up he chucked his keyboard across his desk. He stood up, glared at Tony, Mcgee and Ziva, then stormed out. Nobody bothered to ask where he was going.

"What was up with him?" Tony complained.

"Do not moan until you know the whole truth." Ziva scolded him as she looked up towards Jenny's office. She was quite sure it was something to do with Jenny.

Mcgee noticed the direction she was staring in. "You really think that?" he asked.

Ziva gave him a cunning smile. "I know." She smirked.

"Would someone tell me what you two are talking about?" Tony moaned.

"The director dumped him." Mcgee told him.

"Oh." Said Tony. "Woman. They need an experienced touch."

"How would you know?" Ziva asked as she settled back in her chair.

* * *

Gibbs grabbed his cup of coffee and sat on the bench outside the coffee shop. He slurped the hot, brown liquid. He tried to contemplate what was going to happen. He couldn't. How could he live with Jenny? She would loose her job. He would probably loose his job. Then he would have to leave Dinozzo in charge. He was thinking about escaping to Mexico and building that teak hot tub for Franks. As he thought about it he realised he couldn't leave NCIS again. Jenny could always get an abortion and he could carry on with his job. Problem solved, even though he couldn't help thinking she was going to hate his guts. It was worth it though, if he could stay at NCIS.

He started to get up from the bench. As he chucked his empty coffee cup in the bin, he noticed someone.

"Hollis?" he asked.

He watched in amazement as a happy face with a blonde ponytail kissed him on the cheek.

"Jethro!" she exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Same here." He said, slightly confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Decided to come back for a bit. Hawaii was becoming boring." She smiled.

"How can Hawaii be boring?" Gibbs smirked.

"The surfers didn't catch my eye." She teased.

Gibbs sighed as he looked at his watch. "I have to go back to work. Can you come to my place tonight?"

"Sure." Smiled Hollis. "Six o'clock?"

"See you then."

Hollis watched as Gibbs walked off. She had missed him. Now she was back and he wanted him. Could life be any better? She smiled contentedly as she walked off.

* * *

Gibbs walked back into the office in a much better mood. Tony, Ziva and Mcgee were working quietly. He sat down at his desk, smiled and started working.

Tony started an msn conversation with Ziva.

_Tony Dinozzo: Wonder who made him in such a good mood._

_Ziva David: I don't know._

Mcgee joined the conversation.

_Timothy Mcgee: What are you two talking about?_

_Tony Dinozzo: How did you get into our conversation without one of us inviting you?_

_Timothy Mcgee: I hacked my way in. So what were you talking about._

_Ziva David: Who made Gibbs so happy._

_Timothy Mcgee: Do you want to find out?_

_Tony Dinozzo: YES!!!!!_

_Ziva David: Okay_

_Timothy Mcgee: We presume he went for coffee, yes?_

_Ziva David: Yes._

_Tony Dinozzo: Yeah, course he did – he's gibbs_

_Timothy Mcgee: There is a CCTV camera outside the Coffee shop. Give me a minute and I will tell you._

_Ziva David: Brilliant._

_Tony Dinozzo: Hurry up probie!!!_

_Ziva David: We need to work on you spelling, grammar and punctuation._

_Tony Dinozzo: Shut up hurry up probie!!!_

_Ziva David: See what I was saying._

_Timothy Mcgee: She's right._

_Tony Dinozzo: Shut up! Are you finished Mcgeek?_

_Timothy Mcgee: Yes. Check your inboxes. There is no sound so don't worry._

Ziva and Tony watched the footage. Their jaws dropped as they watched Hollis Mann kiss Gibbs on the cheek.

_Tony Dinozzo: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!_

_Ziva David: I didn't know he was involved with her._

_Timothy Mcgee: Neither did I._

_Ziva David: Who is going to tell the director?_

_Tony Dinozzo: ummmm…._

_Timothy Mcgee: Not me._

_Tony__ Dinozzo: Ziva! U __win__!!!!!!_

_Ziva David: I am not sure. She will be very upset._

_Timothy Mcgee: Bigger question. Who's going to tell Abby?_

_Tony Dinozzo: u!!!_

_Timothy Mcgee: Does she really need to know?_

_Tony Dinozzo: Yep :-) definitely_

_Timothy Mcgee: I hate you._

_Ziva David: If I tell Jenny and Mcgee tells Abby, who is Tony going to tell?_

_Timothy Mcgee: GIBBS!_

_Ziva David: GIBBS!_

* * *

**Haha. Life is going to suck for Tony. I am really sorry I haven't written for ages! I've had so much to do. Hopefully there should be at least one chapter every two days on this story from now on. Please review I need a spirit boost – 23 more days of school :( I don't know how I'm going to survive. Those 23 days include sports day, mark reading and around 14 hours of history and rs!!! Life really does suck. Please review, please! **


	11. A wet shirt

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake._

Ziva stepped into the office. Cynthia had not been sitting outside, so she had gone straight in. She saw Jenny fast asleep on the couch. Ziva began to realise she really didn't want to tell her. She looked so peaceful asleep, yet so troubled. Eventually she made up her mind. She gently shook Jenny awake. Jenny stared up at her, wondering why she was there.

"Ziva?" she asked, confused.

Ziva sat on the edge of the couch. For once in her life she was lost for words. She didn't know how to tell Jenny – or if she should tell Jenny.

"Shalom Jenny." She told her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked her as she struggled to sit up on the couch.

"I've got something to tell you." Sighed Ziva.

"What?" Jenny asked. Ziva rarely had things to tell her.

"It's about Gibbs…"

Jenny sat up properly this time. She dragged her sleeve through her eye. "What?" she asked again.

"Gibbs was chatting with Hollis."

"Yeah. And?" Jenny said tiredly, her head aching with an incoming migrane.

Ziva stared at a spot on the floor. "They were kind of… together."

Jenny stared up at her. Tears started to cloud her vision. Her head ache became worse. "He wouldn't!" she cried.

Ziva looked at Jenny. She was slightly confused. "Why?"

Jenny knew Ziva was her friend, she didn't want to hurt her. She was not sure if she should tell her. "I'm pregnant."

Ziva almost choked on thin air. "What!?"

Jenny seemed to shrink. "Yeah."

Ziva started to realise something. "No. Oh no!"

Jenny looked her in the eye.

"It's Gibbs'!" Ziva exclaimed.

Jenny looked down at the floor.

"Tony, McGee and I will fix it." Ziva promised. She swiftly got up from the couch and ran through the door.

McGee stepped through the doorway to the lab. He was instantly hit by the sound of My Chemical Romance. For a precaution he had taken a caf- pow with him.

"Abby!" he yelled.

Abby continued dancing around the desk. McGee stepped up to the CD player and turned it off.

He was met by an ear piercing screech. "MCGEE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" she asked.

"I have something to tell you." He said as he cowered near the fridge.

"What?" Abby demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Ummm…" McGee said, still cowering in the corner.

"Spit it out McGee, I haven't got all day." She said as she glared at him.

"It's Gibbs." McGee said.

"He is happy with the director." Abby laughed. "I do know McGee."

"He's not happy with the director." McGee said in a very small voice.

"Who is he happy with then?"

The smile had started to vanish from Abby's face. McGee handed her the caf – pow.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

Then she remembered what the topic of the conversation was.

"Who is Gibbs happy with?" she snarled.

"Hollis Mann." McGee whimpered.

"WHAT!" Abby yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH HER?"

A well aimed container of caf – pow splatted into the back of McGee as he tried to sneak out of the lab.

"Kill the messenger!" McGee muttered as he ran out of the lab.

A few minutes later McGee arrived in the bullpen, sodden and not happy.

"What happened McGoo?" Tony asked.

"Abby splatted me with caf – pow when I told her." McGee sighed.

A tiny smile started to form in the corner of Ziva's mouth. McGee noticed it.

"It's not funny!" McGee scowled.

"I shall have to go congratulate Abby on her aim!" Ziva said, laughed out loud now.

Tony started laughing as well. The smile was wiped off his face when McGee stood in front of his desk.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" he pleaded.

Tony frowned before reluctantly reaching into his desk and pulling out a clean t – shirt.

"Thanks!" smiled McGee.

As he went to get changed he felt a ball of paper thud into the back of his head.

"What?" he scowled.

"I expect it back tomorrow. Washed!" Tony said pleasantly.

"Sure." Sighed McGee.

Ziva eyed up Tony.

"What?" asked Tony.

"You have not asked Gibbs yet." She stated.

"Yes I have." Tony smiled, trying to weasel his way out of it.

"No you have not." Ziva stated again.

"Quit doing the little Mossad thing." Tony sighed. "It gets so boring when you do it all the time."

Ziva shrugged. "Become a better liar."

Tony flashed her a brief smile. McGee emerged from the toilets, happy with a clean shirt.

Gibbs arrived in the bullpen, holding a cup of coffee as normal. He looked suspiciously at McGee.

"Why are you wearing one of Tony's shirts?" he asked.

"Ummm…" McGee said.

"Don't bother McGee." Gibbs sighed. "You are a rubbish liar."

Tony and Ziva smirked. Ziva chucked a piece of paper on Tony's desk. Tony unfolded it to see the words 'Tell him!" written in calligraphy.

"Show off." Tony whispered to Ziva.

Ziva shrugged before pointing at him with a paperclip.

"Now!" she whispered.

Tony got up and followed Gibbs towards the toilets. He waited for Gibbs. When Gibbs emerged from the toilets Tony stopped him.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

**HaHa Tony is still going to die! I am so sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday – it was written but mum wouldn't let me on the internet. Hopefully I will be able to put another chapter up tonight! Please review1 Please!!!!!**


	12. Friends at last

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake._

"What?" Gibbs demanded again.

"Well…" Tony began.

"Spit it out Dinozzo! I have things to do!" Gibbs sighed as he thought about preparing for his evening with Hollis.

"It's about Jenny." Tony said.

The tiny glint in Gibbs' eye immediately disappeared.

"What?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"How are things going?" Dinozzo grinned, using the famous Dinozzo grin inherited from his great – great – grandfather, as he told everyone.

"Okay." Gibbs said as he eyed him suspiciously. "Why?" he glowered.

"Just checking." Dinozzo smiled flashing him a famous grin.

"Why?" Gibbs asked with more menace.

Tony began to wilt under his glare. "Jenny just doesn't seem okay." Tony pointed out.

Gibbs sighed. "She is fine."

"As in freaked out, insecure, neurotic and emotional or just fine." Tony smiled. He had to get the movie reference in there.

"Fine." Gibbs scowled as he stormed away.

"Good to hear!" Tony yelled after him. To himself he muttered, "That was close."

He walked back into the bullpen. McGee and Ziva were waiting to hear what happened. Tony tried to infuriate them by sitting down ad saying nothing.

"Well?" McGee asked.

"Well what?" Tony asked.

"What happened?" Ziva sighed.

"He claimed that his relationship with Jenny was fine." Tony told them. He didn't believe it any more than they did.

"It is not fine." McGee stated.

"It is really not fine." Ziva sighed.

"Yeah." Tony stared at her. "We do know that Zee"

"Things are NOT okay." Ziva emphasised.

"We do know that Ziva." Tony told her again.

Ziva took a deep breath as she prepared herself to tell them the truth.

"Jenny is pregnant." She told them.

"No frickin way." Tony said

McGee automatically started typing into his computer. Tony looked over at him disgusted.

"Don't you have feelings McGoogle?" Tony asked.

"Jenny has not told any doctors that she is pregnant." McGee said in disbelief.

"She only just found out." Ziva said.

"But the doctors say she is too old to have kids." McGee said, still staring at the screen. "She has a five percent chance of becoming pregnant."

Ziva stared around the room. "You know what this means?" she asked.

"Nope." Said Tony, as he slammed his hands down on the keyboard.

"She will want to keep the kid." She told them.

"Uh oh." Said McGee.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ziva.

"For once in my life I really don't know." Tony sighed.

"For once in your life!" scoffed Ziva. "Sure my little hairy butt."

"We could always make Gibbs get back together with Jenny." McGee suggested.

"Love don't work like that, Probie." Tony informed him.

"You really need better grammar." Ziva complained.

"Quit complaining Zee. Your English ain't that perfect either."

Ziva picked up her knife.

"Your English is perfect!" Tony gulped.

"I thought so." Ziva smiled.

"What are we going to do?" McGee complained.

"Why don't you go ask Abby?" Tony suggested.

"And die?" McGee said.

"I will go." Ziva said as she stood up.

"She hates your guts." Tony pointed out.

"We will work out how to work together." Ziva smiled.

"Please don't kill her!" McGee yelled after her as she walked to the lift.

Ziva pretended not to hear him. Soon she arrived at Abby's lab.

"ABBY!!" she yelled from the doorway. She had to yell because a friend had given Abby a new My Chemical Romance CD – bad idea.

"Gibbs." Abby sighed. "I don't have anything for you!"

"IT'S ME!!" Ziva yelled.

"WHO?" Abby asked, confused as she twirled round. "OH MI GOD!" Abby exclaimed as she saw who it was.

"YES. IT'S ME." Ziva sighed.

Abby sighed and turned down her music.

"You finally got the guts to come down here by yourself." Abby smirked. "Where's your knife, or gun, or both?"

"Here." Ziva said as she pulled a full length hunting knife from her sheath strapped to her thigh. "And here." She pulled a Beretta M-9 from her back pocket.

"Oh." Abby said, visibly disappointed.

"We need help." Ziva admitted after a long pause.

"You need MY help." Abby smiled.

Ziva stared at the ground uncomfortably.

"Actually Jenny needs your help."

Abby stared at her suspiciously for a while.

"Okay." She agreed. "What do I need to do?"

"Gibbs loves you best." Ziva stated. Abby allowed herself a small smile. "You need to get him and Jenny back together."

"How?" Abby asked.

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know but Tony, McGee and I will be there to back you up."

"Okay." Abby sighed, "But don't expect miracles."

"Thanks." Ziva said.

Abby swirled round to face her computer again. Ziva stopped her.

"Abby…" she began.

"What?" Abby demanded.

"Do you think we could work together on this one?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Abby agreed, nodding her head. "It's for Jenny."

"Then you can go back to hating my guts." Ziva smirked.

Abby looked down to the left guiltily. "I don't hate your guts."

"It's okay." Ziva laughed, "A lot of people do."

Abby smiled faintly. "It's just the fact that you are replacing Kate. It's kinda hard to accept."

Ziva rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay. I know what it feels like."

"You do?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Ziva said as she tried to escape.

Abby stopped her escaping and pulled her into a hug. When they parted Ziva thanked her and left. Abby turned up her music. A few minutes later she burst into the bullpen. Luckily Gibbs wasn't there.

"I have an idea!"

**Tony's movie reference is from The Italian Job 2003 version for those who didn't know. I am soooooo sorry about not updating for ages. Everything has been manic – I have a drama play to get ready for, my dad's away so I have 2 be nice to mum n help her lots, new books to read and I got this new software which…. Blah blah McGeek speak…. So its really cool :) Sorry about the bad chapter. I feel I've let you down sniff sniff. Sorry. I'm aiming for ten reviews for this really bad chapter. Hopefully new chap will be up by at least Tuesday. If I get ten reviews :):):)**


	13. New helper

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Alice, Edward, James (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Alice, Edward and Jake._

"Okay." Abby said as she plonked herself down in Gibbs' chair. "I was thinking that we should lock Gibbs in a room with Jenny." She smiled her knowing smile and settled back as the idea began to evolve.

"That is a very good idea." Ziva said. "How about the director's office."

"Autopsy." Said McGee.

Tony looked at them all. They were missing a brilliant idea.

"The elevator." He smiled.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Brilliant." Said Abby.

"How?" asked Ziva.

"When?" asked McGee.

Tony sighed. "I came up with the idea. I don't have to help implement it."

"Actually I came up with the idea." Abby pointed out. "Plus Bert is getting lonely and the other teams are hassling me. Bye!" she said as she skipped out of the bullpen.

"What are we going to do?" Ziva asked Tony and McGee.

"I don't know." Tony said. He chucked a piece of paper at McGee. "Ideas McGoogle!"

McGee looked at them for a while before he came up with an idea. "I can build a timed mechanical switch contraption and attach it to the core wires of the emergency stop switch in the elevator."

"Huh?" said Tony.

Ziva glared at Tony. "Basically a mechanical thing switches the switch for us and then it locks it in place. Then we can decide when to release them."

"You actually understood McGee?" Tony asked, staring at her bug eyed. He didn't think he was that stupid.

"No." said Ziva. "We used it in a Mossad operation."

"Oh." Said Tony.

"It will take me about a day to put together……" Said McGee.

"Good." Smiled Tony.

"If I have two assistants who know what they are doing." McGee finished.

"We can help." Tony smiled.

"No offence guys but I really need someone who knows what they are doing."

"Thanks a lot McGoo." Said Tony looking hurt. Inside he was secretly pleased. If he helped McGee he would look like an idiot.

"You can use Abby." Ziva suggested.

"Who else?" McGee asked.

Tony smiled. "What about your buddy O'Kane?"

"Okay." Said McGee. "I will go ask him now."

McGee stalked out of the bullpen. Tony and Ziva watched him until he disappeared into the lift. Ziva got up and sat on the edge of Tony's desk. Ziva gazed down at him.

"Who is O'Kane?" she asked.

"He and McGee graduated the same year from John Hopkins. They both have a degree in engineering. They will definitely be able to build what we are after." Tony explained.

"Oh." Said Ziva.

"Two complete geeks." Tony smiled. "Thank goodness I'm not helping."

"Will it work?" she asked the question nobody really wanted to hear.

"I don't know." Tony said as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

"O'Kane!!!!" McGee yelled as he stepped into the freezing cold 'geek' basement.

"I'm here." McGee heard the quiet reply and followed the sound to a geeky guy sitting behind a massive computer screen.

"I lost him on level 8." The geek said sounding upset.

"I need help." McGee told him.

"So do I." The geek pouted. "I'm never going to become a level 10 elf lord if I don't pass this level."

McGee tried to console the geek.

"I'll help you pass the level if you help me."

"Okay." Smiled the geek.

"We need to go to Abby's lab." McGee said.

The geek looked uncertain.

"O'Kane?" McGee asked. "What the hell happened?"

"You were there at the funeral. Weren't you?" the geek said unhappily.

"You need to get over your wife and son O'Kane." McGee stated. "Or you will end up as Gibbs."

The geek laughed. As he laughed he seemed less like a small guy sobbing about a computer game and more like McGee.

"Are you going to get me some help?" he asked, sounding more confident as they strolled to the elevator.

"Yep." McGee smiled. "We are going to catch a red head and a silver haired fox in an elevator."

O'Kane looked up at him. "What the hell?" he asked.

* * *

McGee slapped him on the back. "You'll find out." He grinned.

McGee and O'Kane emerged a minute later in Abby's lab.

"What McGee?" Abby sighed as she sipped her caf – pow.

"I have a plan." McGee said.

"Funny." Abby said. "So did I."

"This will work." McGee promised.

Abby noticed O'Kane standing in the doorway. She surveyed him for a while before making up her mind about him.

"Welcome to Abby's lab." She smiled as she opened her arms.

"Thanks." He said nervously as he stepped inside.

McGee had been hurriedly drawing a diagram on a piece of paper. Abby leaned over his shoulder.

"Hurry up McGee." She complained. "Did I mention the back log I have?"

"This is for Jenny and Gibbs." McGee sighed.

"Take your time." She smiled.

"Director Jenny and Special Agent Gibbs?" O'Kane asked.

"Yep." Smiled Abby wickedly. To McGee she asked, "You haven't told him yet?"

"Nope." McGee said. "Can't you?"

Abby launched off on an explanation of what had happened while McGee finished his diagram.

"Okaaaay." O'Kane said when she had finished. Abby slumped in a chair almost hyperventilating. She really did need to learn to breath when she talked.

"Done." McGee said proudly. He held up his diagram for Abby and O'Kane to see.

"We are going to build that." Abby said as her usually overactive jaw got a well earned break. She was gobsmacked.

O'Kane didn't take the news so badly. He didn't look that fazed by the diagram. The other aspect he was more concerned with. "We are going to get in a lot of trouble." He stated.

"So." Said Abby.

"Brilliant." O'Kane sighed as he rolled up his sleeves. "Let's get to work."

**I am so sorry for the unregular up dates. Soooooo much to do :( I only have 12 and a half more days of school and then 8 weeks of summer holiday so I will try to write loads then. I'm kinda upset cos I asked for 10 reviews and only got 7 :( Perhaps I could get ten this time????? Thanks to all those faithful reviewers you inspire me to write more! the geek is named as a present for Penny because she had a singing exan today. If you have read runaway by penelope louise you will understand what I am going to say now. I DO NOT FANCY SEAN MURRAY OR THE FIT POLISH TENNIS PLAYERS!!!!!!! pls review :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	14. Almost done!

**Title:** _Mind Reading, Love and Memories_

**Rating**: _**T**_

**Characters:** _Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Storm, Edward, Jake (Sorry I'm all outta names!)_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own __**NCIS **__or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?_

* * *

Two days later, and Tony emerged from the lift carrying two containers of caf - pow, one extra large americano and one massive bottle of diet coke.

"I sure hope you guys are done, this is costing me a fortune." he complained as he stepped into the lab.

He was greeted by the sight of Abby lying flat out on the floor, clutching a spanner.

"Hmmmmm..." he said suspiciously.

Tony stared across the lab and saw McGee lying on his keyboard. A line of capital H's ran across a word processing document. Tony checked the page number - it was page fifteen.

"That's a lot of H's." Tony muttered. "Where is my superglue?"

"Yeah." said a small voice from the corner. "It is and don't even think about the superglue."

Tony jumped and almost spilt caf - pow, coffee and coke down him. He looked down to the corner and saw O'Kane sitting there, trying to untangle a massive ball of wire.

"You have my coke!" he smiled.

"I've never seen a geek who drinks so much coke." Tony sighed as O'Kane slurped up most of the two litre bottle in one go.

"Why?" O'Kane asked, puzzled.

"It rots your teeth." Tony explained. O'Kane shrugged. "How do we wake them?" Tony asked.

"Easy." Said O'kane.

He grabbed the caf – pow and started to wave it under Abby's nose.

"I smell Caf–Pow…" she said dreamily. Slowly she got up and opened her eyes. "Caf-Pow!" she said, delightedly. "My dream came true!"

"Okay…" Tony said looking warily at her.

Abby glanced over at McGee. "MCGEE!" she yelled.

McGee removed his face from the keyboard and hurriedly began to type. "I'm programming!" he exclaimed. He stopped typing and stared accusingly around the lab. "Why do I have fifteen pages of capital h's?" he asked.

"You were asleep a long time." Tony informed him.

McGee gave him the evil eye. "How many hours did we miss?" he demanded.

"Three." Said O'Kane. "We still have to program the remote and connect the machine to the lift."

"Hurry up." Said Tony.

"If you helped…" McGee began.

"But you said not to McGoo." Tony said as he patted him on the cheek. "Me and Ziva have a silver haired fox and a red head to catch."

"Good Luck!" Abby and O'Kane yelled after him as he left. McGee turned round and glared at them.

"We have soooooooo much to do!" he moaned.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen, bored out of their minds. They had less than two hours to go to the time when Gibbs and Jenny would be leaving, and when everyone else had gone.

"How?" Tony asked, breaking the silence. They had been thinking for five hours straight and had demolished three pizzas.

"I really do not know." Ziva sighed.

"Come on Zee!" Tony said, "You gotta try!"

"Grammar." Ziva pointed out.

"And?" Tony asked. "Who cares about grammar?"

"Most normal people." Ziva pointed out.

"I don't." Tony said.

There was silence for a few moments. Ziva flipped her knife from one hand to the other. Tony helped himself to another piece if pizza.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

"If he walked in on us plotting…." Ziva said.

"I don't care." Tony sighed.

Ziva sighed. Typical Tony. "What do you care about?" she asked.

Tony look down at the pizza in his hand. Then he looked up at her.

"You." He said.

Ziva smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Tony then took a bite of pizza.

"And pizza." He smiled.

Ziva stole the slice from him. "Pig." She frowned.

Tony just stared at her for a while and then took another slice of pizza from the box.

"Why don't we just get Jenny to the lift at the same time as Gibbs?" Tony asked as he took another bite of pizza.

"Duh." said Ziva. "That is what I suggested an hour ago. Now we are trying to figure out how to get them to the lift at the same time."

"Oh." said Tony as he looking down at his pizza. "Why did we have to order hawaiin?"

Ziva ignored him. "I could ask Jenny to give me a lift because I do not feel like running and then I could stop her by the lift next to Gibbs and say I forgot something!" she exclaimed.

"Well done." Tony sighed. "Now we just have to wait for the geeks, Gibbs and Jenny."

"Perfect." smiled Ziva as she sat down at her desk.

Tony stared at his pizza again. "I don't really like hawaiin."

**This chapter seems really short, don't ask me why it's not that short but is one of my shortest. hmmmm.... I've already started writing the next ch im about half way so it should be up by Friday - hopefully. Sorry about not updating for ages. I have 2 n a halp more days of school!!!!!!! yay!!!! my dads in america (again) n my mum works for 2 more weeks after me so i will be at her work loads :( i will have plenty of time to write though! :) my aim for friday is to try to finish messenger or more so please read. i am still aiming for 10 reviews but last time i only got 5 :( pls click the rectangle button! it will make you and me feel better :)**


	15. Trapped

**Title:** Mind Reading, Love and Memories

**Rating**: **T**

**Characters:** Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Storm, Edward, Jake (Sorry I'm all outta names!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **NCIS **or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?

* * *

Tony and Ziva went down to the lab and found that the geeks had finished. Abby and McGee explained the whole system to them.

"We attach this thing to the elevator." Abby said.

"Which makes it stop." Smiled McGee.

"And we can stop it with this remote and restart it." Abby grinned.

"Then we made a tiny camera to put in the elevator so we don't miss all the action." McGee said.

"You made a camera!" said Tony, impressed but trying to hide it.

"No." said O'Kane, "We converted a webcam."

"Oh." Smiled Tony, "You'd better go and set it all up then. We've figured out how to trap them."

* * *

Darkness was falling upon DC. Jenny stared out of her window to the breathtaking view below. She loved the view but tonight it didn't seem that beautiful. She turned abruptly as she heard someone enter her office.

"Ziva!" she said, surprised.

"Jenny." Ziva smiled. Jenny looked at her expectantly. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me."

"Sure." Said Jenny, this was just what she needed to ease the worries in her mind.

Jenny and Ziva approached the elevator. As they were near to the elevator Ziva suddenly gasped.

"Oh No!" she said. "I needed to get Abby to sign those forms."

Jenny sighed. "Can't you do that tomorrow?" she asked.

"Gibbs would kill me." Ziva said as she shook her head. "I'll meet you in the parking lot. I won't be a minute." She said as she ran off.

Jenny walked towards the elevator. Gibbs was waiting by the elevator too. She decided to be civil and ride up in the elevator with him. She prayed that she had enough self restraint so she wouldn't smash his face in. They stepped into the elevator, avoiding eye contact. Gibbs pressed the button for the garage. At first everything went well, until the elevator stopped.

"What the hell?" demanded Gibbs.

Jenny looked around, slightly scared. "What?" Jenny sighed. "Did you want to talk to me again?"

"I didn't do this!" Gibbs protested loudly.

"Who did then?" Jenny shot back.

"I don't know!" shouted Gibbs.

Jenny slapped him. Hard.

"What the hell did I do to deserve that!" he shouted.

In the bullpen, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby and O'Kane were watching the action on the plasma. Instinctively, Tony winced for Gibbs. Abby and Ziva were cheering Jenny on. McGee was trying to defrag his computer.

Jenny slumped in the corner of the lift. "You were panicking." She explained.

"Ya think Jenny?" he scowled.

"It doesn't matter now." She said.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"We are all going to die." She stated.

"All?" asked Gibbs.

"You, me and the baby." She sighed.

Gibbs slumped down in the other corner of the lift.

"I thought you were getting rid of it." He sighed.

"Get rid of her!" Jenny yelled as she stood up. "The doctors said I couldn't have kids and now I've got one and you think I'm going to get rid of her!"

"Ouch." Said Tony.

"Yeah." Ziva sighed.

"If she kills Gibbs…" Abby began.

"How do you know it's a her Jenny?" Gibbs asked from the corner of the lift.

"Because I can feel it!" Jenny said.

"You really should get rid of it." Gibbs advised.

Jenny shot a him a look. "Why?" she asked and then added, "And she's not an it for god's sake Gibbs."

"Because you can't look after it Jenny!" he sighed as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Jenny almost winced at the heaviness of his touch.

"Why don't you help with your own kid?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"I am happy with Hollis." He said.

Jenny fell backwards into the walls of the elevator. "You would pick Hollis Mann over me!" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"It wasn't working with us Director." Gibbs scowled as he slammed his hand into the side of the elevator.

"Jethro…." Jenny began as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Back in the bullpen everyone was watching in shock.

"Let them go!" Ziva practically yelled as she watched the tears fall from Jenny's eyes.

McGee was transfixed to the screen, like everyone else. He barely heard Ziva and the order barely registered in his mind. Ziva and everyone else watched in horror as Gibbs lost his cool and shoved Jenny into the wall of the elevator. Jenny stared up at him. His touch was cold and harsh, so unlike the warm sensitive touch that she had experienced before.

"MCGEE!" screamed Ziva. A tear ran down her face. McGee hit the button to release the lift. Tony grabbed Ziva and pressed her into him.

"Zee…" he muttered as he stroked her hair.

In the lift the sudden movement had shoved Gibbs off Jenny. She stared at him as he stared at the floor, ashamed.

"How could you?" Jenny asked as the doors opened and she stalked out of the elevator.

Gibbs stayed where he was in the elevator for a while. He looked down at his hands.

"Shit." He said. The he walked out of the elevator to see Hollis.

McGee slowly got up from his desk. He walked round Tony and Ziva. He, Abby and O'Kane started to wipe the computers. When they were done nobody would be able to find out what happened tonight.

"I have to go." Ziva said as she grabbed her handbag.

* * *

Ziva walked onto the almost empty car park. There was just a few cars parked and most of them belonged to security. As she approached her red mini cooper she heard the faint sound of someone crying. She stepped nearer to the car and saw Jenny sitting by the passenger door, crying. Her hair looked a mess, she had taken off her high heels and her mascara had begun to run. Ziva sat down beside her and put her arm round her.

"It's going to be okay." Ziva said.

"You sure?" Jenny asked through her tears.

"Yes." Promised Ziva. She stood up and unlocked the car. "Let's go eat!" she smiled.

**You like it? Please review! If you press that little square button just below this it will make you and me feel a lot better! Sorry the unregular updates. Please review! I'm hoping to get 10 reviews for this ch!**


	16. Three hungover people

**Title:** Mind Reading, Love and Memories

**Rating**: **T**

**Characters:** Jenny, Tony, Mcgee, Ziva, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Lee, Storm, Edward, Jake (Sorry I'm all outta names!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **NCIS **or any of the characters apart from Storm, Edward and Jake. I do own the plot so no stealin! K?

Gibbs walked into his house. Straight away he went to his basement to work on his boat. As he walked down the stairs he saw Hollis sitting by the boat, drinking beer. She held out a beer for him and motioned for him to sit down. Gibbs wiped some sawdust off the bench and sat down. Hollis squeezed up close to him.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Bad." Sighed Gibbs.

"Perhaps I can make it better." Hollis smiled as she put her arms round Gibbs' shoulders and leaned in to kiss him. Gibbs smiled and realised why he liked Hollis so much – she had no idea what went on with his team. She was very easy to keep secrets with. He could live his life happily and she wouldn't push him.

"Perhaps we can carry this on upstairs." He smiled as he swung her up in his arms.

"Put me down!" she protested, but she laughed as he carried her towards his bedroom. "Jethro." She said.

"What?" asked Gibbs as he unbuttoned her shirt. "I have had a bad day and need some relief."

Hollis relaxed and let Gibbs do what he liked. She really did love him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, Jenny and Ziva were having a completely different time. It was definitely a girls' night out. Jenny was positive she was going to have a really bad hangover in the morning. Ziva had driven Jenny to a hamburger restaurant called 'Hamburger Heaven'. Ziva knew the owner so they were currently sitting in the best seats in the house with loads of free booze. They laughed, talked and made themselves forget about what had just happened. Jenny hadn't had a night out in ages and after a burger, fries and a toffee and chocolate sundae she was feeling a lot better and very, very drunk. Ziva's alcohol tolerance was a lot higher than Jenny's so she was the one who had to carry her out of the restaurant when she got too drunk.

"Toda, Shalom." She told the manager as she left.

"Bye Ziva." He smiled. Then he went to go clear up the many beer bottles left on the table.

Ziva strapped Jenny into the car and started to drive her to her house.

"You would think I had never tasted beer before." Jenny slurred. Ziva laughed. It felt just like one of the times they were in Europe. Jenny had got very drunk and started a fight with this guy in the bar. Ziva was the one who had bailed Jenny out and then carried her from the bar because she was so intoxicated. "Thanks Zee." She laughed.

"It's okay Jen." Ziva smiled as she turned into Jenny's drive. She carried Jenny inside and then made sure she was asleep before leaving. She made a mental note to go pick up Jenny in the morning on the way to work.

* * *

Gibbs turned over and felt Hollis against him. He hugged her before getting up to get dressed. He glanced at the clock. 7:30. He should really be getting to work. He wondered if Dinozzo was going to beat him to work.

"Whaa?" Hollis moaned as she started to get up.

"I gotta go to work." Gibbs smiled.

"I gotta come too." Hollis smiled.

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"We have a case. Dead marine." She smiled.

Gibbs laughed. "Hurry up and I'll give you a lift."

* * *

Ziva pulled up outside of Jenny's house. She walked up to the door and knocked it. Hard. Despite her small alcohol consumption she had a hangover. Life was not fair. The only thing she was positive about at this moment was that Jenny was going to be in a bad state, Gibbs was going to be in a bad move and Tony was also going to have a bad hangover. Jenny opened the door. She was dressed and holding a mug of jasmine tea with lime. Ziva smirked.

"You remembered my hangover cure."

"Yeah." Said Jenny as she stared down into the almost empty mug. "I really need it this morning.

"Better than a Dinozzo Defibrillator." She smiled.

"What?" Jenny laughed.

"Passed down through six generations." Ziva smiled as she got in the car. She and Jenny laughed and talked all the way to work. Only when they saw Gibbs getting out of his car did Jenny fall silent.

"It's okay." Ziva said reassuringly. Then she saw Hollis getting out of the passenger side. "Shit." She said.

Jenny nodded. "Shit." She agreed.

* * *

Jenny stood on the balcony part and scribbled furiously on her clipboard. Today was not a good day to be director of NCIS, yet alone with a death defying hangover and her personal problems. The head of the FBI was still having a go at her and the head of Army CID wanted full control of a case. Jenny watched as Hollis and Gibbs sat at a desk, sharing a seat and laughing. Gibbs put her arm round Hollis and pulled her closer. Ziva looked up and saw Jenny looking down. The she glanced across and saw Gibbs and Hollis. She instant messaged Tony.

_Ziva David: Do you see Jenny?_

_Tony Dinozzo: Where?_

Ziva sighed.

_Ziva David: Behind you._

_Tony Dinozzo: Ouch she looks in a bad mood_

_Ziva David: Yes, she does._

_Tony Dinozzo: How did last night go?_

_Ziva David: Very well :-) We got hilariously drunk, well she did._

_Tony Dinozzo: Kool. You didn't strike me as a smiley face kinda girl_

_Ziva David: Cool has a c not a k :-) :-) :-)_

_Tony Dinozzo: W/e_

_Ziva David: What does W/e mean? Plus, we need to figure out how to get Jenny in a good mood._

_Tony Dinozzo: W/e means whatever. So, what r we gonna do_

_Ziva David: We need to get Hollis away from Gibbs._

_Tony Dinozzo: How?_

At that moment they got their answer. They heard Cynthia scream and watched as Jenny seemed to fly of the balcony. She seemed to be in midair for ever until she landed right in front of Gibbs' desk.

"What the hell?" asked Gibbs.

Jenny lay motionless in front of him and Hollis. Blood started to pool round her body.

**So, how did you like it? I got six reviews for the last chapter. I was hoping for ten!!! Come on.... you know you want to review..... I am going to aim for 8 reviews this time (split the difference) Sorry there is no chapter for messenger or more today but mum had guests and they were eating in to my writing time :( none tomorrow - sorry im out with friends. hope you enjoy! please review :):):):):)**


End file.
